A little sign of mercy
by Ren.Mazda
Summary: Originally written on Febuary 2, posted on tumblr. Unrequited love. If you were given a second chance, given the circumstances would it better to let things 'as they were? Or would you given in the temptation?


A prompt with an finished ending from a roleplaying account. Time was not a constraint to those who served the Velvet Room. It was a necessity being able to go through time and space. Once a velvet room attendant for Nanako; who he had seen grown up 16 years old. Around that time he and his guest fought back a peril that threatened humanity. The year ended, with the threat but not without losses. Prior to Nanako Dojima gaining the power of the wild card; her father Ryotaro Dojima was admitted to the hospital and ultimately passed away peacefully at the end of the year. An magic anon had given Tohru Adachi the chance to

(enough info dumping and let's get this on)

* * *

Febuary 1 20XX

2 years, 730.5 days...

It's been two years since he had properly and conversed with Ryotaro Dojima. Well to him, years and days were merely numbers. For someone serving the Room there is not concept of 'time' alike to the real world.

Time is a double edged sword; it can heal or drive nails deeper into the wound. Scars Tohru Adachi had kept clean, patched and protected. Physical ones would had long healed but the ones around and lingered in his dreams aren't. He faced the wooden door sliding door of Dojima Residence, the same one he stayed with Nanako for a year. The familiar warm yellow lighting lighting greets him, casting a slightly healthier complexion and made his yellow rain coat glow.

How long has it been he had walked into the household, being wrapped around such a warm atmosphere? The caged feelings he had towards a certain individual in his life; kept interrupting from him thinking what is the 'best' aftermath.

To think the year he was transferred here, had a mixture of feelings towards the man he called 'partner'. Bitterness and resentment clouded what he has in front of him.

...

His thoughts went into the deep end... as per usually he pushed it in the far far reaches of his mind where his shadow would feast on it. With his heart beating against his throat, a small prep talk to himself wouldn't hurt...

* * *

"…A-alright just…fucking breath and everything will be just fine…" Clenching his fists he jumped into a familiar timeline when he had 'left'. Despite having his shadow right now active with him he …wasn't sure if Dojima-san questions it. After he didn't know for how long, three days…guess he'll definitely make the best out of them. Taking another moment to breath he knocked Dojima residence's front door. He had…still…kept the key to the house but figured…maybe the lock would had been replaced.

Sure enough he heard heavily footsteps, one that doesn't sound like they belong to a certain individual who was light on her feet. He had bought a recorder with him and camera…..and yes he would had brought a video tape but… it was too invasive right?

Please….let it be true, and not some sick anon's amusement to see him crack down like this.

The door open and what was the first thing he felt?

"Adachi!"

A fist collided onto his face…w-well cheek more or less. he nursed his somewhat swollen cheek, a uncontrollable smile stretched across his face.

"Ow! Sir that really hurt!"

There was him laughing it off and…least to say the pain had helped a bit to say he wasn't dreaming the entire thing. The elder detective had expected some snark from his ex-partner if not for…say Torhu running up and 'tackle' him into a tight hug. "N-now that's how you greet someone sir!"

Despite nursing his cheek he was admitted into the house taking in the atmosphere of the house. it was…soothing it lacked the emptiness that was in it after.. Letting out a sigh he released the 'ex-detective'? and kept stealing glances at Dojima-san. He looked…well the same as the last time he saw him. Aside from the loss of hair and among other things.

"So Adachi what are you up to?" the elder detective asked putting in some coffee grinds into the coffee maker and pulling out two mugs. The man quirked a eyebrow at Tohru's somewhat reminiscing stare who blinked before letting out a nervous sounding laugh.

"O-oh you know…the usual, staying out of trouble and getting other things done and such…" That only earned him a even harder stare from the hierophant. "…..Adachi….."

"Yes sir?" somehow he was waiting for the outburst and he really can't help but sound a bit cheeky at the same time.

"…..Did I honestly just heard you said you're staying of trouble and… getting things done? That's… not…" Dojima scratched his head a little as he tried to process what his friend had just said. "….Anyway some…body kicked me down from me relaxing in some…beach and told me I was to celebrate a certain birthday…"

"Oh?" Dojima glared at him as Tohru had to cover his mouth to stifle the giggles or his suppressed thoughts that..well his mouthy shadow had decided to say it for him.

Dojima just stare and stared at the chortling jester who seemed to have that image permanently stuck to his brain. "Pfffff s-so…sorry Dojima-san I …haha…c-can't …fucking…breath." An irritating sigh escaped the aging man's lips, mentally rolling his eyes upwards to the ceiling as if to ask 'why'. The man with…infinite patience waited for the chuckles coming from the lanky male to subside. Eventually he did and he walked a forward to get the sugar and cream. "Oi….I thought you don't take cream or sugar." Dojima said a little surprised at the gesture.

"Ah? Oh! Ahaha…Drinking too much bitter coffee isn't good for someone's stomach…haha…ah…sorry…kinda …" he fell silent before smiling again, but even Dojima can tell Adachi had definitely changed. No he won't take that back.

This probably prompt the jester to say something…stupid most likely. "Like you shouldn't drink coffee anymore at your age you're supposed to drink de-stressing teas or something."

That is how stupid he could get and yet it still didn't lift the mood, it would had in the past… Silence fell the pair again it wasn't a bad one just a space in time where the two needed it collect their thoughts. So two men in the kitchen, one holding the creme sugar who has yet to set them on the counter. The other struggled how to his way out of his awkward induced silence. "….Since when have I've been stressing too much?"

"….oh come on sir, I don't need to answer that." he smiled as Dojima placed a hand over his face muttered curses under his breath. "…."

For the love of everything 'he has so far believed in' holy say something dammit. Now it is not the time to get cold feet or anything. Three days he told himself, three fucking days… make them count. "…..Y-you … "Fuck no that isn't what he wanted to say. At times like this he does count on Shari to say something but even the shadow had sat back in his psyche also unsure what to say. "….I-I….m-mi..missed you sir…s-sorry it's just…." Hard to move on. "…Is the coffee done?"

Maybe some would eased his nerves very contradicting to his previous statement. The aroma of bitter coffee nudged the elder detective to take out two mugs, one blue and the other red. "….I noticed."

W-wait what?

"….Was it that one time you had mentioned to me…drunk that you have a pair of swimming trucks that has the words 1# hottest dad?"

"…." God dammit Shari! The effect was immediate, the jester earned a sight that was an exclusive to when they were drunk. It was…embarrassing and he knew it was a little sore for the elder 'ex' detective's fault. Though he'll admit seeing Dojima's somewhat blushing red face was something alike to satisfying…he only saw that whenever they were sober.

* * *

The embarrassment fuzzed out of Dojima's initial reaction but he did earned another slightly firm yet gentle hit on the back of his head. Chuckling, and at ease and hopefully he could refrain from teasing the other, quietly sipped his coffee. His fingers caressed the white handle, the mug a quiet yet painful reminder of him not being able to see the bond he had between Dojima was just as meaningful… What had clouded him to think otherwise?

His mind, muddle with such thoughts it was only a nudge that pull him from a possible spiral downwards. "h-Hm? Oh right." Wearing a confused expression he watched as Dojima raised his mug….oh…Oh! Toasting…right. Raising his own his mug, his expression remains fixed until the elder detective spoke why and what they were toasting to.

"To another year…and you getting older." He added, letting out a hearty chuckle and drank his coffee. Tohru sputtered indignantly, but nevertheless drank it as well. Plainly rolling his eyes in displeasure of being called old; yet fully aware the other was teasing him.

"F-funny sir, very…funny." The non-hostile glare was sent at his ex co-worker; a rare moment of peace in the mists of chaos. For the nth time the Jester convict went quiet again; that seem to be a self-defence kind of thing especially he was very conscious of the fact how this meeting was set up.

 _None of this is going to last…_

"Something in your mind Adachi?" Dojima glanced over his coffee, the steam had started to subside a bit as the contents in was slowly being drain from its container. "…You know we're here to celeb-.. " Another sigh, maybe that wasn't the best way to approach this. "It's not normally my thing y'know? … I'm not good with talking or whatnot…but …you're sending vibes I can't ignore…"

"I'm fine sir." A straight up answer, cradling his warm mug in his hands and drank the last remaining contents. "Just ah a lot has happened and I'm not sure where to start.

-Thunk-

An empty mug was being placed back on the table, a creak coming from next to him caused Tohru to recoil slightly. The other rose up to his feet, and walk towards the kitchen. A quiet sigh left the raven man's lips. Despite the initial mood, the air became tense; Tohru knew very well both of them weren't really exceptional in talking. It was always the small motions; such as inviting him over to dinner almost… well the Jester convict wasn't sure how long. To giving a mug of his own which of he was holding.

"Um… " the words die out before he could voice them, swallowing he tried again this time turning around and face the other man instead. Hopefully this will give him a sense of courage or urgency for himself to speak.

The silence was becoming too stifling for him to stay in this same household. "I ..er.." The next thing he knew was Dojima taking out what seem like a sushi platter from the fridge. At the sight of it, he chuckle. Of course the other would rely on the food he had enjoyed in their household.

Yet…well he could say this. It won't feel the same? Hastily plastering a smile on his face his gaze sorta …instinctively looked for the yellow sea urchin sushi. "Is there sea urchin? Or are you going to give me the wasabi one?" His smile widen a bit as Dojima raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Pfft …would I really be like that?"

"Well you could never know~ I mean a friend… well you see …then again you probably saw almost everything."

"….Making friends with double of people like you? …Tch well…I knida figured you would hang out with people who would have the same…'thinking' or at least they can tell what's going on with you." Walking over to the small table he placed down the platter, with two chopsticks.

Yet…well he could say this. It won't feel the same? Hastily plastering a smile on his face his gaze sorta …instinctively looked for the yellow sea urchin sushi. "Is there sea urchin? Or are you going to give me the wasabi one?" His smile widen a bit as Dojima raised an eyebrow at the question.

"…Sir you forgot the plates." He cringed as soon he said them, it was a constant reminder of keeping his distance. Not nearing too close nor too far. More or less a self-restraint part of him. The last thing he ever wanted to do was do something he would regret. Tohru got up and walked towards the kitchen grabbing two plates and with a slight hesitancy grabbed a container too. He doubt, even with mouth-watering sushi two people wouldn't be able to finish. Re-arranging his face he managed to mask frown Dojima quirk up about that strange habit of his.

"…A container? …" Oh right, Dojima might had seen him a few times but he had known his 'past selfish' self who was more focused on himself. "Well in case if Nanako-chan wanted some." A part of him wanted to keep up the illusion that 'everything' was normal. Yet he knew that was impossible, there wouldn't be any difference between this 'reality' than to the one he hope and wished in the T.V world.

The two shared more small talk, simple and casual. Tohru made sure he was holding his chopsticks still, knowing that the detective sitting across from him can read him pretty well. The only advantage he has was being thrust into a tight situation that needed him to be extremely warily of his ticks. Other than a few tweaks to his habits an behavior…nothing was fake.

 _Even holding back a few unmentioned feelings wouldn't gone amiss_

 _..._

 ** _It is for the best._**


End file.
